Massimo De Vita
Massimo De Vita (Milan, May 29, 1941) is one of the best cartoonists of his generation Italian. De Vita is a complete author, able to write and draw his own stories, as evidenced by the large fantasy saga (Saga of the Sword of Ice), set in the fantastic lands and dell'Argaar told in four long stories with Mickey Mouse and Goofy. His first story designed to Mickey Mouse in 1961: Donald and Roman history. Graphically De Vita imposed his style on that of Carl Barks for the Ducks and that of Paul Murry for mice, although later makes its most personal. Also starts from 1965 to engage in the writing of screenplays. De Vita builds a successful partnership with George Pezzin: between the two creates a humorous affinity and mutual respect that leads to realize an extensive series of stories Paperinik, in which De Vita manages to make it so exceptional situations grotesque and extremely dynamic in which moves this character. He is the creator of the series of The Time Machine. The first story, in which also appears for the first time prof. Zapotec is called Mickey and the enigma of Mu and output numbers for 1238-39 Topolinodel in 1979. Also important is the cycle Mickey Mouse and the lords of the galaxy, inspired by the Star Wars saga. The most important saga created by De Vita is the Saga of the Sword of Ice consists of three episodes plus a fourth came out in 1993, ten years after the first (always edited by De Vita even if it was originally to be written by Antonio Serra and designed by Pasquale Frisenda) Mickey Mouse on number 1994 is published the first story of the series Once Upon a Time in America ... where Pezzin, according to the motto ... There was a Mickey Mouse in every crucial fact that has made America great, creates a succession of complete stories, but connected to each other, ranging from the American colonization of the pilgrim Fathers, the mythical west, at the time of the railways, to get to the legendary thirties and the birth of cinema, where the series ends. In more recent times, De Vita, always in association with Pezzin created the series The mysterious diaries Top De Tops, this saga has marked the separation between the two authors and their long-term collaboration. In 2019 he ended the work with the responsible in Italy for Disney comics publisher Panini. Sagas There are many legends in which Massimo De Vita has contributed as a designer and sometimes even as a screenwriter. Saga of the Time Machine, whose first episode was released in 1979 Saga of the Sword of Ice, whose first episode was released in 1982 Mickey and the Lords of the Galaxy In search of the stone of the Zodiac, is the 1990 Until now, it was the longest history for number of pages, never published on Mickey Mouse. Once upon a time ... in America, the first episode of 1994 Top Stories, whose first episode of 1999. Abandon the world of the ducks Over time, De Vita begins to appreciate less and less one of two typical "worlds" of the Disney cartoon, or that of the ducks. Indeed it says not being able to understand the characters, even though he had previously written many stories with them protagonists. In 1996 he published his last story which has as its subject the ducks, Uncle Scrooge and the guardians of time (screenplay by Charles Gentina). Since then not draw more stories with the characters of Duckburg, if we exclude the participation in Uncle Scrooge and the incredible adventure of New Year's Eve, where, how many other designers, creates a single table of history. However, on the occasion of the birthday of Mickey Mouse Donald Duck 3054, De Vita draws the ducks for a series of 5 Gulp, from a screenplay by Massimo Marconi. Category:1940s births Category:People Category:Males Category:Illustrators